Painkiller
by JakefromStateFarm99
Summary: Merlin, a passionate musician trying make his mark on the world. Arthur, the flirtatious photographer that will change Merlin. Through trial and error, the two take on the world day by day. But when Merlin's career starts taking off, thanks to the help from a mysterious funder, will all the fond memories the two have be forgotten, or will they turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

The tall boy with brown hair sat outside of the recording studio looking dejected. It wasn't the first time this had happened, it was the third time this week. Merlin was just trying to make a living. The studio complimented Merlin on being really good, and yet they still wouldn't give him a record deal.

"You're not what we are looking for." They would admit before turning their backs. It had been a long day and it only started.

Not wanting his mood to worsen, Merlin set off to go find his best friend, Gwen, at the cafe in town. Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine, and Arthur all met at the cafe every Thursday afternoon, when they were able to catch a break from their busy lives. Morgana, the oldest at 23, worked at the local bank. Gwen, the tailor, Gwaine, the owner of the local MMA fighting gym, and Arthur, the photographer, were all 22.

Then there was Merlin, the unsuccessful rocker, just a few days shy of 21. They had all become friends when they went to college together in the small town of Camelot.

When Merlin got to the cafe he saw Gwen sitting with Gwaine. The two were inseparable. Gwaine really liked Gwen and hoped to make her his girlfriend one day, when he finally got the balls to ask her out.

"How did the thing at the recording studio go?" Gwen asked sipping her coffee as she watched Merlin flop down beside her.

"Same as the others." Merlin replied sadly. Gwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

Gwaine went to go get Merlin a much needed cup of tea. Merlin was very lucky to have such good friends that were always there for him.

Arthur and his sister Morgana walked through the door right as Gwaine came back with Merlin's tea. Arthur's face broke into a beautiful grin when he saw Merlin. Everyone wanted Merlin and Arthur to get together, but the two were just too stubborn.The others saw the secret looks Merlin and Arthur gave each other, there was a lot of money in a betting pool on who would make the first move.

"Hey, Merlin." Morgana said coolly, sitting down across from him, "We saw you walking from the recording studio. How did it go?"

"Ugh." Merlin sighed, throwing his head on the table in frustration.

"So I'm guessing it went badly?" Arthur asked, ruffling Merlin's hair.

"Of course it went badly, Arthur. He wouldn't be like this if he got good news." Morgana said, smacking Arthur on the head, who looked at her with hurt-filled eyes. The rest of the table, excluding Merlin, laughed at their antics.

"Why won't they produce my music? Is it really that bad?" Merlin asked, finally bringing his head up from the table. Everyone looked at Merlin with sad eyes. He was an awesome musician, but just not awesome enough to get a record deal.

"Just give it some time. They will be begging to have you." Gwen said, sympathy in her eyes.

"Don't ever doubt your music Merlin. We have all heard it and it's amazing." Arthur said, throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"Thank you for trying to lighten my mood. I think I'm going to head home. See ya." Merlin said, standing up from the table.

On the way home, Merlin passed the recording studio, sighing as he looked up at the metallic structure. All he wanted was for people to hear his music, but that was never going to happen at this rate.

Merlin continued walking down the street, eyes glued to the ground. The only light came from a handful of street lights scattered up and down the street. Since the street lights provided little illumination, he didn't realize that there was someone right in front of him.

"Excuse me, but you look troubled, young man." The stranger said. From what Merlin could make out through the darkness, it was a woman that looked to be in her 50s.

"I guess you could say that." Merlin replied wearily, he took a small step back from the suspicious stranger. _"Who is this lady?"_ Merlin asked himself. _"Why is she asking about my life?"_

"Well, I am here to tell you it gets better." The lady said airily. In the next second she disappeared; it was almost like she was never there.

Merlin shook it off, blaming it on his imagination, and hurried on home. When he got to his flat, Merlin headed straight for his room. Easily navigating past the mounds of clothes and other junk. He threw himself on the bed, not bothering to change into pajamas, and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a banging. Someone was at the door. Merlin, who was in a peaceful slumber, groaned and dragged himself to the door. When he opened the door, Arthur was standing there with a huge smile on his face. Merlin glared at the blonde.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Arthur exclaimed, he pushed past Merlin, who was still standing there glaring intently.

"Why are you banging on my door before noon?" Merlin whined as he looked down at his watch. He was, under no circumstances, a morning person.

"Because I am here to turn that frown upside down. Yesterday you were really upset, so I figured we should do something fun." Arthur explained cheerily, walking into Merlin's closet to pick out clothes for him.

"First, I do not have a frown. Second, I was not upset." Merlin stated, sitting on his bed watching Arthur.

"Whatever, everyone knows that you were upset. When Morgana asked about it you threw your head down like a little kid." Arthur said, currently throwing things out of the closet.

Arthur came out of the closet, and threw Merlin's clothes on the bed. Arthur gripped Merlin's arm and pushed him to go take a shower. While Merlin was busy, Arthur made him breakfast: waffles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin leaned his head against the shower wall. _'Why can't I get a break?'_ he thought. He let the warm droplets of water fall against his pale body. He was still upset, but it wouldn't be long until he would spend countless hours applying for more record deals. This was the way rejection had always made him feel; more determined. Though it became hard when he came no where close to getting a deal.

"Maybe I should become a teacher," Merlin thought to himself. "Teach kids to never follow their dreams."

XXXXXXXXXX

The waffles, now finished, lay on a plate in the microwave. As Arthur waited, he noticed the sheets of music on the table. Merlin was always writing new songs. Arthur smiled, he couldn't wait to hear these.

"Do I smell waffles?" Merlin asked, walking into the kitchen with his hair still wet.

"Yes, you do. I decided to make you breakfast before we leave. Are waffles okay?" Arthur asked, he turned around with a plate full for Merlin.

Merlin lunged for the plate. "Waffles are perfect." Merlin said, his mouth already filled.

"After you're done with the waffles, I thought you could help me clean my flat." Arthur said, watching Merlin stuff his face with waffles.

"What?! No way. I don't even clean mine. Why would I clean yours?" Merlin asked, almost choking on his waffles.

Arthur looked around the flat. _'It's true, he doesn't clean his own...'_ he thought.

"Well good thing I cleaned yesterday." Arthur smirked,"No actually today I need to go take pictures. I need someone to model for me." Arthur explained, looking hopeful. He was an amazing photographer, and had been doing it since his teenage years.

"Alright." Merlin sighed with a mouthful of waffle. "I will model for you. Only because you look like you would be extremely upset if I said 'no'."

Arthur jumped up with glee and hugged Merlin. He grabbed Merlin's plate and put it in the sink. Not a moment later he was pulling Merlin's arm, dragging him out the door.

They started out taking pictures on this beautiful bridge. The sun was shining down on Merlin, who assumed many different poses. One pose had Merlin leaning against the bridge. His was head thrown back, and the sun in his face. Another one had him leaning against a tree, the sun reflected off his black leather pants. The blue shirt that he wore made his eyes more vibrant, and he seemed alive.

Later, they headed towards the park. Arthur took even more pictures. A lot of them Merlin didn't even know Arthur took. These were the ones where Merlin looked relaxed, a nice break from stressing about record deals.

"Are we almost done?" Merlin asked, whining like a little kid.

"A few more, and then I am done. Promise." Arthur said, his camera already up, taking more photos.

"One more. That is it." Merlin stated firmly.

"Fine and it will be the best." Arthur said with a smile. Merlin stood looking at the camera, waiting for Arthur to take his picture.

When Merlin wasn't expecting it, Arthur leaned over to be in the picture. His lips against Merlin's soft pale cheek in a gentle kiss.

"Perfect!" he said as he looked down at his camera after the picture was taken. Merlin's face a bright red.

XXXXXXXXXX

After that kiss in the park, nothing was the same, and Merlin had been thinking about it a lot. _'Did Arthur like him? Or was that just a friendly kiss?'_. The big question in his head though was ' _Am I gay for liking it?'_. Merlin had been curious for a while, sure, but could he be gay? Sometimes, he would get these awkward feelings around guys...but no, he's not gay. He likes girls. Girls are great. Boobs are great. Right?

Merlin had been shy around Arthur after the kiss. Arthur would try to talk to Merlin, but he would only say a few words.

"What's going on with Merlin? You guys hardly talk anymore." Morgana stated, noticing Merlin standing across the room talking to Gwen. They were all at the Pendragon's for dinner, and Merlin was still ignoring Arthur.

"I honestly don't know." Arthur replied dejectedly. _'Surely this wasn't because of that kiss.'_ Arthur thought, his eyes trained on Merlin the whole time. They really needed to sort things out.

Well, I decided to upload another story. Hope everyone likes it! Please review.

-Jade :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost three months since Merlin last talked to Arthur. Every time Arthur walked into a room, Merlin would leave. It was stressful for Arthur, so much that it led him to drinking to get away from this feeling of hurt. Arthur even had trouble sleeping at night, this had been going on for weeks now. Arthur's parents, Uther and Ygraine, started to notice this change in their son.

"Good Morning!" Ygraine said gleefully to Arthur. Arthur grumbled a reply and threw himself into the chair next to her.

"What's going on?" Uther asked in a deep voice.

"Can you not talk so loud?" Arthur complained, resting his head on the table.

"YOU'RE HUNGOVER?!" Ygraine yelled at Arthur who winced at the loud sound.

Arthur groaned and got up from the table to find a quiet area. He headed back to his room to get another drink. As he poured the liquor, Arthur looked up into the mirror above the table. He didn't like what he saw. His hair was going in every direction. There were dark purple bags under his eyes, and they were bloodshot. Arthur looked like crap to be honest.

Going to try and freshen up a bit, Arthur jumped into the shower. The warm water ran down his face and onto his body. Arthur grabbed the soap and started to wash his body.

' _Why did I have to go and kiss Merlin?'_ Arthur thought, _'I just ruined everything and I might not be able to fix it. Maybe I should try to talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry?...I just want Merlin back.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night and the group of friends, except Arthur, decided to go out. They went to this new popular bar that everyone had been talking about. The music was blaring and lights were flashing. Merlin was talking to Gwaine over at the bar while Morgana and Gwen were down a couple seats talking.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Merlin asked, noticing how Gwaine kept staring at Gwen.

"Eventually." Gwaine replied, still staring at her.

As Merlin walked past Gwen and Morgana, he heard them talking about him and Arthur. Merlin stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Arthur is beating himself up about this thing with Merlin." Morgana explained, "I think that's why he didn't come tonight."

"What's going on with him?" Gwen asked, concern in her voice.

"From what I can tell he hasn't been sleeping. He has taken up drinking and who knows what else." Morgana shook her head.

"How did this start exactly?" Gwen questioned.

"Arthur was taking pictures for his class. He asked Merlin to model for them. From what he told me he did something to make Merlin hate him." Morgana shrugged.

Merlin turned away from the conversation and looked down at the floor. _'Arthur is doing that because of me?'_ Merlin thought.

He turned and walked through the crowd to leave. When he got outside he took in a deep calming breath. Merlin looked around and finally waved down a cab to take him home. He got in the car and leaned his head against the window.

' _I need to talk to Arthur. Soon, before this gets any worse.'_ Merlin thought.

The cab dropped him off on his street. Merlin walked home alone in the dark with his thoughts. He had a sad look on his face. When he reached his apartment, He slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed.

' _Why am I such an idiot?'_ Merlin thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin walked the familiar path to Arthur's house. When he reached the door, his hand hesitated before knocking. The door opened to reveal Morgana standing there, arms crossed in front of her.

"You know he feels bad." Morgana stated, staring at Merlin.

"I just needed time to think" Merlin started, "He kissed me, and I just needed time. Mates don't usually kiss each other."

"It was for a picture, Merlin." Morgana explained.

"Just let me talk to him." Merlin pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes,"Please."

"Fine." Morgana sighed, opening the door for Merlin.

Merlin rushed down the hall towards Arthur's room. He stopped at the closed door and debated on whether he should knock or just walk in. Deciding to knock, He went to raise his hand when the door opened. Arthur looked at Merlin, whose hand was still raised mid-way.

"Come in." Arthur said, turning his back to the open door. Merlin walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Arthur was laying on the bed a drink in his hand.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there." Arthur said coldly, glancing at Merlin before getting up to get more to drink. Merlin quickly went over to the chair in the corner.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Merlin began.

"Hm." Arthur said, walking over to the other chair.

"I didn't mean to seem like a complete prat. It just took me by surprise." Merlin explained.

"Merlin, just stop." Arthur started.

"No!" Merlin yelled, standing up and pacing in front of Arthur,"I will fix this. I'm sorry that I ignored you. I'm sorry that I drove you to start drinking. I'm sorry for-"

Arthur stood up and put his hand over Merlin's mouth stopping him from speaking. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and saw that the boy was close to crying.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur whispered, he dropped his hand away from Merlin's face.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Merlin shook his head.

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have kissed you. It obviously bothered you and I shouldn't have done it." Arthur explained.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and wrapped the boy in a hug. When he pulled back, he got a good look at Arthur.

"Man, You need to clean up a little." Merlin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know." Arthur laughed quietly. The two boys stood there staring at one another, happy that they were finally talking again.

Note: Wow! I'm so happy with how many people have read this. So sorry for such a late update I just got my wisdom teeth out and didn't feel like doing anything. Please Review!

-Jade


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Merlin's friendship had been a bit rough since the whole picture thing was resolved. The two still talked and hung out together, but it just wasn't the same. Trying to get things the way they were before, Morgana took everyone out for drinks. Merlin had been to this bar multiple times to sing. It wasn't overly huge, but it was popular. There was a huge group of people over by the stereo listening to rock music. Lights were flashing all over the place.

"You guys want anything?" Morgana asked, pushing in between Merlin and Arthur.

"Whiskey." Arthur said, turning to Merlin who shook head 'yes' wanting the same as Arthur.

"Two whiskeys. Got it." Morgana smiled, walking away to ask everyone else the same question.

Merlin and Arthur stood there for a minute before a tall blonde haired man came over and asked Arthur to dance. He agreed and was pulled onto the dance floor. Merlin walked over to Morgana and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I really don't know." Merlin said, grabbing Morgana's drink and drinking it in one go.

He felt upset? Cheated? Hurt? It was an odd feeling. _'Why am I feeling this way about Arthur dancing with someone else?'_ Merlin asked himself, _'It must be the alcohol. Yeah, that's it. Alcohol.'_

Merlin sat at the table all night watching Arthur dance with almost everyone there. He finally stood up and left getting tired of having no one there with him.

Arthur glanced around the room as he was dancing with...Jacob? Or maybe it was Nate? Who the hell knows. When he didn't see Merlin he got worried. Giving some lame excuse about needing to leave, Arthur left his dance partner to go find Merlin.

He rushed outside but Merlin was no where in sight. Arthur walked down the street a little ways to find him, but it was no good. Merlin was no where to be found. Giving up on his little search, Arthur went back in to get some more to drink.

' _I will go check on Merlin tomorrow. He should be okay right?'_ Arthur thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur woke early the next morning to get to Merlin's before he left for work. When he got to Merlin's, Arthur realized no one had been there. The bed was still made, no clothes on the floor, and no dishes in the sink. That can only mean that he hadn't come home last night.

' _He probably went home with someone and just went to work from there.'_ Arthur thought. It was the most reasonable thing to do. With that thought long gone from his mind, Arthur set off back home to go back to sleep.

It was almost 2 in the afternoon when Morgana came baning on his bedroom door.

"Open up, Arthur." Morgana yelled through the wooden door.

Arthur groaned into his pillow and rolled over in bed. Not realizing that he was already at the edge of the bed, Arthur landed in a pile with the blankets on the floor. Tired of waiting, Morgana had picked the lock and just got in when Arthur landed on the floor.

"Nice job, slick." Morgana commented, a smile forming on her face.

"Whatever." Arthur shrugged from his pile,"What are you doing in my room?"

"What am I doing here?" Morgana asked aloud while looking around the room.

"I don't know that's why I asked."Arthur said, getting up and fixing his bed.

"Oh! I remember." Morgana stated,"Have you seen Merlin today?"

"No, why have you?" Arthur asked concerned.

"No, and today we were supposed to go to the cafe together, but he never showed." Morgana said worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe he just forgot." Arthur said.

"You and I both know that's not something Merlin would do." Morgana said, leaving Arthur alone in his room.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled at his sister,"You want to go look for him don't you?"

"Yes I do." Morgana said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Alright, We will go."Arthur said,"Just let me get dressed first."

The two spent most of the day looking for Merlin. After spending most of their time searching spots Merlin hung out a lot, the siblings decided to try his apartment again. The apartment was the same as this morning. Nothing had changed except for there was now a paper in front of his door.

"Have you tried his parents?" Morgana asked.

"No, I haven't. If we don't hear from him tonight, I will go talk to them tomorrow." Arthur explained. Morgana nodded her head in agreement. They spent the rest of the night waiting for a call from Merlin saying he was alright, but they never got one.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Arthur woke up to someone banging on the front door. _'Who could be banging on our door at 7 am? Who is up that early?'_ Arthur questioned. He opened the front door wearing only a pair of pajama pants and a very sour expression on his face, due to being woken up early.

"May I help you?" Arthur said, sass coating his voice. He glared at the two men in front of him.

"Yes, you may. Are you Arthur Pendragon?" The first man said. He was shorter than his partner, but was still taller than Arthur.

"Yes, and who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm detective Ray Gallopagose, and this is my partner Jean Pine. Do you know Merlin Emrys?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Because we think may have found him in an alley in town." Jean piped in.

"You 'think'?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"If you could just come with us to make sure that it is him." Ray said.

"Fine, just let me get dressed and then I will be ready." Arthur turned around to head back to his room and get dressed.

The detectives took him to the local hospital in town where Merlin was supposedly being kept.

' _If it actually is Merlin.'_ Arthur thought, walking down the hall with the two men. They stopped outside of the room to let Arthur in first. Arthur was just supposed to look at the person in the hospital bed and determine whether it was Merlin or not. It wasn't that hard of a job, was it?

"Well is it him?" Jean asked, walking in the door before Arthur had a chance to look at the patient.

"I'm not sure yet. I just got in here." Arthur stated.

The patient on the bed was cut up and had bruises all over their body. Their hair was matted down from the blood. It was hard to see if it was Merlin or not. Arthur stepped closed to the person. If it truly was Merlin then the person would have a burn mark on their wrist. He remembered Merlin getting burned once when they were first starting college. He was cooking at work and burned his arm on the stove. Arthur grabbed their arm and turned to get a good look at it.

There was a burn mark right across their wrist.

"What happened to you?" Arthur whispered, staring at Merlin in disbelief.

Note: So there's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Review!

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to you Merls?" Arthur asked the unconscious boy laying on the bed.

"So this is for sure Merlin Emrys?" Jean asked, walking into the room followed by Ray.

"Yes." Arthur replied tears running down his face. Clinging onto Merlin's hand for dear life, wishing that Merlin would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin opened his eyes and saw the bright afternoon sun. He looked around him but didn't realize where he was. There were tons of towering trees all around him. It looked like he was in a clearing.

"Hello?" Merlin yelled, trying to reach out to someone. After being met with no answer, Merlin started to walk around to try and figure out where he was exactly. When he got closer to the tree line, a figure started walking towards him.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" Merlin asked, the figure slowly coming into focus.

"In your head, Merlin." The figure said calmly.

"In my head?" Merlin asked,"How do you know my name?"

"It's my job to know your name." They replied, ignoring Merlin's first question.

"Could you tell me your name?" Merlin asked frustratedly.

"Dragon." He said.

"That's it? Just Dragon?" Merlin asked. Dragon nodded his head yes.

"Why am I here? I thought I was dead. Well, it would be better if I was dead." Merlin rambled on.

"Merlin, you are not dead. Just unconscious at the moment." Dragon replied. "You need to wake up soon. There are people worried about you."

"I am failing at what I love most. Why shouldn't I be dead?" Merlin sighed, defeated, looking down at his feet.

"The book is not what it seems, but the invisible words are." Dragon stated wisely before turning to leave.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Merlin screamed at Dragon's retreating back.

"Why don't you wake up and find out." Dragon said over his shoulder, still walking away from Merlin.

XXXXXXXX

Since Arthur refused to leave Merlin's side, the nurses made up a bed right next to Merlin for Arthur to sleep in. Merlin's steady breathing could be heard throughout the room. Arthur was sitting on his bed trying, but failing, to read a book. Every noise he heard would make him turn his head to check on Merlin. Nothing had changed. The doctor said that he could wake up soon, or it could be a long time before he regained consciousness. It wasn't for sure yet.

Tired of trying to read, Arthur got up and moved to look out the window. Sun was shining through the window. It was fall, so the leaves were just beginning to change color and gracefully fall from the trees. So caught up in looking at the view outside, Arthur didn't notice when Merlin rolled over to look at him.

"What are you doing over there?" Merlin asked, smiling when Arthur jumped high into the air.

"What? Who said that?" Arthur said turning around quickly,"MERLIN!"

"That would be me." Merlin grinned.

"You're awake." Arthur stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." Merlin said. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get a nurse." Arthur yelled, already halfway to the nurse's station.

After the nurse came in to check on Merlin, a doctor also came in to do a follow up. He looked over the nurse's notes and let out a sigh.

"You seem just fine. No cracked bones or anything. Just answer me one question. What happened to you out there?" The doctor asked, putting down his clipboard and sitting in one of the chairs.

Merlin stared at the doctor. _'Shit. I knew this was coming. How do I explain this. I went home with some handsy man that just wanted to fuck me, even though he already had a boyfriend. Yeah that doesn't make me sound like a slut at all.'_

"Well it started off at the bar." Merlin started.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Merlin was sitting over at the bar nursing a drink. There was this tall man that came over and sat next to him. The man had brown hair that laid just right. Amazing, muscular arms. And dark grey eyes that made Merlin want to melt. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and black pants. The man turned to look at Merlin, who blushed and turned away._

" _Hello, My name is Vance Jefferson." He said,"What is your name, gorgeous?"_

" _Merlin Emrys." Merlin replied blushing furiously._

" _Would you like to dance, Merlin?" Vance asked, holding out his hand for Merlin to take._

 _Merlin nodded his head and was lead to the dance floor. The two started dancing in the large crowd of people. Merlin was pushed into Vance and blushed when Vance held onto him. As a slow song came on they held each other closer._

 _She just walked away_

 _Why didn't she tell me?_

 _And where do I go tonight_

 _This isn't happening to me_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _She didn't say a word_

 _Just walked away_

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _She was the first to go_

 _And when she left me for you_

 _I was the last to know_

 _Why didn't she tell me_

 _Where to go tonight_

 _She didn't say a word_

 _She just walked away_

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _She was the first to go_

 _And when she left me for you_

 _I was the last to know_

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _You'll be the last to know_

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _You'll be the last to know_

" _Want to get out of here?" Vance bent his head low to whisper into Merlin's ear. Merlin nodded his head and was pulled out of the crowd._

 _They were running down the street, Merlin was giggling behind Vance. Vance dragged him into an alleyway and pushed him up against the brick wall. He kissed Merlin roughly, teeth clashing and hands roaming everywhere._

 _There was someone walking down the alleyway towards them. They stopped and grabbed Vance by the collar of his shirt, yanking him away from Merlin._

" _I should have known that you were cheating on me with some slut!" The man screamed._

" _You have a boyfriend?" Merlin yelled._

" _Of course he does! And you will pay for this." The man said, his eyes filled with a fiery rage._

 _The man tackled Merlin to the ground, punching every part of him that he could get to. Merlin was able to get up and run, but he didn't get too far. Vance's boyfriend caught up and dragged him back down the alley. He bashed Merlin's head against the brick wall, knocking him unconscious._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

XXXXXXXXXX

After having no issues, Merlin was released from the hospital a few days later. Arthur helped him get everything situated at home then left for work, because he hadn't been there all week. While at home Merlin relaxed on the couch, read books, and watched some tv.

The second day after being released, Merlin was sitting on the couch when an idea for a song came to mind. He jumped up from his spot to go grab his guitar. He quickly wrote out the lyrics and notes before he forgot it.

"I think this is it. This will be the one." Merlin said holding up his sheet music and smiling.

Note: I am soo very sorry for taking forever. I have been working like crazy and I couldn't really figure out where to go with this story. So the song that is in this chapter sadly doesn't belong to me. It is _Last to Know by Three Days Grace_. I love that band! You guys will be seeing a lot of their songs. Go check them out sometime. Their music also gave me the idea for this story. Don't forget to review. See ya'll next chapter.

-Jade


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walked up to the recording studio that had previously rejected him. With his chin held high, he entered through the massive double doors, and walked to the front desk.

"My name is Merlin Emrys. I would like to talk to someone about my music." Merlin said, his confidence slowly coming to him.

"You look familiar kid. Haven't you been here before?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Yes-" Merlin started.

"And didn't we send you home?" She asked again.

"Yes, but-" Merlin said frantically, the confidence quickly dissipating.

"No buts. Sorry, Merlin. It's like I said we just aren't-" A man walked over and stopped the woman mid-sentence.

"Who are you to tell him that we aren't interested?" The man said.

"Your father told me that you guys weren't looking for anyone else." The woman said, eyes wide like a child that just got in trouble.

"Let me handle my father." The man started,"Merlin, was it?" Merlin who was in shock, nodded 'yes'.

"The name is Lawrence. Lawrence Palmer." Lawrence smiled charmingly, shaking Merlin's hand.

"Merlin Emrys." Merlin smiled.

"Well, Would you like to go back and start on recording your music?" Lawrence asked, gesturing down the hall.

"I would love to!" Merlin beamed.

Merlin stared at Lawrence all the way to the recording booth. Lawrence was extremely tall; he had to be at least a good foot above Merlin. He had short black hair that laid perfectly, at least Merlin thought so. His crystal blue eyes could make anyone's heart melt instantly, and his cute smirk made him even more attractive.

' _Hmm? He has a nice butt too.'_ Merlin thought, then proceeded to blush.

Lawrence stopped at the door labeled Recording Room 3. He turned around and smiled at Merlin before ushering him into the room to get started.

"So, I'm guessing you have never been in a recording studio, am I correct?" Lawrence asked, sitting down over by the sound board.

"Nope, never." Merlin said, looking around the room in awe.

"Okay. Well we start off by recording the drums and guitar. All of that good stuff. Then, We will record you singing. We touch up the song a little bit and BAM! First single is done." Lawrence smirked,"You with me so far?" Merlin nodded his head, a little dazed from the sudden help from a total stranger.

"But before you start recording there is a fee you have to pay to use the booth." Lawrence stated.

"Fees?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, you only pay them once a year. The fees are $3,000 but depending on how good you get we adjust them for you."

"$3,000?" Merlin exclaimed,"My car doesn't even cost that much."

"I'm sorry. I know that it's a lot of money, but we can't just let people use it for free. If it was my choice, I would let you, but I don't have any say in that." Lawrence said with sympathy in his voice.

"No, it's fine. I just need to find the money, and then I will be back." Merlin said.

"Okay, I hope to see you soon, Merlin." Lawrence smiled, shaking Merlin's hand goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was sitting in the cafe when Arthur and Morgana walked in. He had his head down looking forlornly into his coffee mug. Arthur and Morgana approached the booth and sat on the opposite side of Merlin. Morgana reached out to touch Merlin's arm, and Merlin slowly lifted his head.

"Hey guys." Merlin said softly.

"What's wrong Merls?" Morgana asked, eyes never leaving Merlin's face.

"Nothing." Whispered Merlin before turning to look out the window.

"There's something wrong, or else you wouldn't be acting like this." Arthur replied.

"I thought that I honestly had it this time." Merlin said, looking into Arthur's eyes.

"Had what? You lost me." Morgana said, looking between the two.

"I wrote a song and I thought it was the one." Merlin sighed, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Oh Merls. Don't let this get you down. Your music is the best. They are crazy not to take you." Morgana smiled.

"Whatever you say, Morgana." Merlin said, putting on a fake smile.

Morgana and Arthur looked at each other and sighed. They both wanted the best for Merlin and hated seeing him this upset.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been about a week since Merlin had been to the recording studio. He had just unlocked the door to his apartment when his phone started to ring. Rushing to put everything down, Merlin quickly picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Merlin said.

"Hey Merlin. This is Lawrence from Arlo Records. I was just wondering when you would be back in to start recording." Lawrence asked.

"Yeah about that. I really don't have the money right now and won't be able to pay the fee. I'm sorry I should have called to tell you." Merlin said sadly.

"That's weird." Lawrence stated.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, concern in his voice.

"If you didn't pay, then you must have a secret admirer that paid for you. I'm looking at the papers right now and it shows that you paid." Lawrence explained.

"What?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Since it says that you already paid, I guess just come on down when you're ready to start." Lawrence said.

"I know it's short notice, but could I come down now? I have my music and everything ready." Merlin asked hopefuly.

"Sure, I'm here so just come on down." Lawrence said happily.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Merlin smiled, hanging up the phone. He rushed back out of his apartment and jumped into his car to head towards Alro Recording Studio. He had no idea who paid his fee, but he was extremely grateful.

When Merlin got there he ran on past the front desk down to Recording Room 3. He took a deep breath before opening the door and smiling at Lawrence who was already sitting at the sound board.

"Hey Merlin. You ready to start?" Lawrence asked, turning to face Merlin.

"Hell yes. I have been waiting for this for ages." Merlin grinned with excitement, handing Lawrence his sheet music.

"Go on into the booth and we will start with the first song." Lawrence explained.

Merlin nodded his head and walked on into the booth. He grabbed the headphones that were laying on the mic and put them on. With a smile and thumbs up from Lawrence, Merlin started to sing.

The good life is what I need

Too many people stepping over me

The only thing that's been on my mind

Is the one thing I need before I die

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life

The good life

I don't really know who I am

It's time for me to take a stand

I need a change and I need it fast

I know that any day could be the last

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

The good life

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way

(I never wanted it this way)

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way

(We didn't ask for it this way)

I always wanted it this way

The good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

The good life

Not even realizing that he closed his eyes, Merlin slowly opened them to see Lawrence staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"You might want to open your mouth, or else you'll catch flies." Merlin laughed nervously.

"Oh my god!" Lawrence exclaimed,"That was amazing Merlin. You are very talented."

"Well thank you." Merlin blushed.

"I'm really excited to hear this next song. The lyrics are really good, but you singing them will make it even better." Lawrence winked, smiling at Merlin who blushed once more. Merlin quickly started the next song before he could be more embarrassed by blushing like some school girl.

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"

It's telling me all these things

That you would probably hide

Am I your one and only desire

Am I the reason you breathe

Or am I the reason you cry

Always, always, always, always, always, always

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

And now I'm done with you

I feel, like you don't want me around,

I guess I'll pack all my things,

I guess I'll see you around,

It's all been bottled up until now

As I walk out your door,

All I can hear is the sound

Always, always, always, always, always, always,

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

And now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I left my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart

Always, always, always, always

I see, the blood all over your hands

Does it make you feel, more like a man

Was it all, just a part of your plan

This pistol's shakin' in my hands

And all I hear is the sound

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

And now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I pick myself off the floor

And now I'm done with you

Always, always, always

Merlin looked up again to see Lawrence in shock. He quickly took off the headphones and headed out of the booth.

"So….What do you think of it?" Merlin asked standing behind Lawrence.

"IT'S FUCKING AMAZING!" Lawrence yelled, turning around to hug Merlin,"These songs will be a hit. There's no doubt about it."

"Really?" Merlin asked hopefully, the sudden contact was unexpected, but not unwelcome, he tentatively hugged back.

"Really, Really." Lawrence said, looking down into Merlin's eyes. He leaned his face down towards Merlin. Their lips were barely touching. Merlin leaned forward the rest of the way and sealed their lips in a searing kiss.

NOTE: So….that kiss huh. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. This school year has been very stressful so far. Anyway the first song that I used was _The Good Life by Three Days Grace_ and the second one was _Always by Saliva._ Don't forget to review!

-Jade


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I had deleted this chapter with intentions on changing a scene after a reader told me that it wasn't exactly appropriate, but after thinking about it I think that the story is fine. Sorry for the confusion.

With a big smile on his face, Merlin walked through the Pendragon mansion. Morgana look at Merlin and could tell that something or someone had put him into a good mood.

"So, How was the recording studio?" Morgana asked.

"Oh just fine." Merlin sighed dreamily, his eyes looking off into space and his face turning red.

"Mhmm." Morgana replied, she reached over and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?" Merlin said staring back at her.

"You just zoned out there lover boy." Morgana laughed.

"Lover boy?" Arthur asked walking into the room and flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah that would be Merlin." Morgana replied, "So why are you so happy?"

"Can't someone just be happy because they want to?" Merlin questioned, Morgana kept staring him down until he broke, "Fine! Myproducermayormaynothavekissedme."

"I'm sorry what was that. Say it once more, and slower this time please." Morgana said

"My producer may or may not have kissed me." Merlin breathed.

"WHAT!?" Morgana and Arthur yelled simultaneously. Arthur stood up and started pacing.

"What's the big deal?" Merlin asked, thinking that they were overreacting.

"Are you seriously going to have a boss/employee relationship?" Morgana asked

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!? HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL US HE WAS GAY!" Arthur yelled, then turned to Merlin and said in a much calmer tone, "Not that I have a problem with that. It would have just been nice to know."

Both Morgana and Merlin were looking at Arthur like he was crazy. Arthur stood staring back at the two.

"What?' Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin said.

"So, Are you two going on a date soon?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, tomorrow as a matter of fact."

"Ooo you need to find what to wear!" Morgana exclaimed, dragging Merlin from the room.

Arthur was left standing in the middle of the room wondering what this feeling was that started in his chest. _'Could I be jealous? But why would I be jealous? Merlin and I are only friends. Nothing more, Nothing less. Right?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was sitting in his apartment waiting for Lawrence to pick him up for their date. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans, a white button down shirt with a brown tie, a light brown coat, and a pair of black boots.

' _I hope this isn't too much. Damn Morgana, I shouldn't have let her pick out my outfit.'_ Merlin thought just as the doorbell rang. Merlin jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. He stopped and took a deep breath to control himself before opening the door

"Hey, Merlin. Are you ready to go?" Lawrence smiled down at him.

"Yeah I'm ready." Merlin replied, his eyes roaming all over Lawrence's body. _'Man he looks so sexy.'_ Merlin thought. Lawrence was wearing brown boots, a pair of black pants, a white undershirt with a black button up on, and a nice black leather jacket.

Lawrence lead Merlin to the passenger side of his BMW I8. Merlin stared at the car in awe as the doors rose up to let him inside.

"This is your car?"Merlin asked wide eyed.

"Yep, Got it from the recording studio. Pretty nice isn't it?" Lawrence said.

"HELL YEAH!" Merlin exclaimed hopping into the seat. Lawrence rushed around to his door and quickly sped off.

The two arrived at the coffee shop that Merlin and the crew hang out at all the time. They quickly headed inside as a nice down pour started.

"How was your day?" Lawrence asked, grabbing Merlin's hands across the table.

"It wasn't very entertaining. What about your's?" Merlin asked, just as the waitress came by to get their order.

"A double shot espresso with 2% milk and a shot of cherry syrup." Lawrence said.

"That sounds good. I think that I'll have the same. Thank you." Merlin said to the retreating waitress.

"Back to your question. My day wasn't very interesting either." Lawrence smiled, "Looks like I just have a boring life."

"We can have boring lives together then." Merlin blushed.

Half way through their date, Merlin saw out of the corner of his eye Arthur walk, well more like stumble, into the coffee shop

"WHAT'S UP BITCHESSSSSS!" Arthur slurred, staggering over to Merlin and Lawrence's table.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Just came to have a cup of tea." Arthur slurred, breathing right into Merlin's face.

"And of course, You're drunk." Merlin sighed.

"AM NOT!" Arthur yelled slipping down the seat.

"I think it's time for you to go home, mate." Lawrence reasoned.

"Don't tell me how to live my life you tosser." Arthur said in a deadly voice before walking out of the coffee shop.

"Ugh, I need to call him a cab," Merlin said."Stay here. I will be right back."

"Merlin," Lawrence called."I'll take you both home so that you can keep an eye on him."

"You would do that for me? End our date early for this?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, because I'm pretty sure there'll be another one soon." Lawrence smirked.

"Okay then." Merlin smiled.

Lawrence drove them back to Merlin's apartment, where Arthur passed out on the couch. Merlin led Lawrence to the door after the two had stayed inside and talked for a bit.

"Thank you for taking me out. I had a nice time."Merlin blushed.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. I hope our second date goes a little bit better though." Lawrence said, looking behind Merlin into where Arthur lay snoring on the couch.

"Yeah, Me too." Merlin sighed.

Lawrence grabbed Merlin around the waist a drew him close to his body. Merlin leaned up and kissed Lawrence passionately. Just when Merlin was getting ready to pull away and go in for the night. Lawrence grabbed him again. He pushed Merlin up against the wall and his hands roamed Merlin's body. The two separated and took deep breathes before saying good night.

NOTE: Again I'm sorry for another late update. Thank you to my friends Amanda and Melissa for helping me with this. So I have been thinking about doing another Merlin/Arthur story. Would you guys be interested? Also If any of you guys like Harry Potter I have been thinking about doing a Draco/Harry story. Please review and tell me what you guys would think of any more stories!

-Jade


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since that first date, Merlin and Lawrence were as happy as they could be. Nothing could possibly ruin this relationship...right?

Lawrence walked down the halls of the recording studio, smiling at everyone and saying good morning as he passed them. He was in a happy mood today, and nothing could change it. He opened the door to his office and noticed that there was a box sitting on his desk. Cautiously, he walked over to it. ' _I haven't ordered anything, so who sent this?'_ Lawrence thought.

As he got closer to the box he saw that it had a card attached.

 _Lawrence,_

 _Put this on and meet me at Cafe La Cave around 8._

 _Love Merlin._

Lawrence grinned and opened the box to find a nice black suit with a light blue tie, and a white shirt. He was so caught up in staring at the box he didn't hear when the door opened.

"Nice suit, loverboy." a deep voice commented.

"Thanks. Merlin gave it to me." Lawrence replied, looking up to see his father,Thurman Palmer, in the doorway.

"Merlin seems like a nice boy.." Thurman stated, looking at his son, "It would be a shame if he got...hurt."

Lawrence looked up, confusion all over his face as Thurman left the room. " _What did his father mean?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

In his huge room inside the Palmer mansion, Lawrence stood in front of his full length mirror. He couldn't get his tie to straighten out, and was becoming very frustrated.

"Why won't you straighten out!" Lawrence raged, almost pulling off the tie.

"Honey you can't expect it to be straight, when the person wearing it isn't." Artemis, Lawrence's mother, chuckled. She went over and helped straighten out his tie. "This is a nice tie. Who gave it to you?"

"Merlin." Lawrence's face glowed as he said Merlin's name.

"He's seems like a nice boy. Don't fuck this up" She said seriously

"I won't, Mother." Lawrence replied, trying to get ready to leave.

"And bring him home to meet us." She exclaimed as Lawrence was walking out the door.

Lawrence raced down the stairs and rushed out to his car. He was running late and needed to hurry up before Merlin left the restaurant. He passed a least 3 cop cars on the way and didn't even get stopped. Which kind of shocked Lawrence, because he was going well over the speed limit.

He made it to the restaurant just in time. Merlin was sitting at the table looking around. His eyes finally landed on Lawrence, and he smiled.

"I thought you stood me up for a minute." Merlin blushed.

"Now why would I stand up a pretty thing like you?" Lawrence asked. He leaned down to bring Merlin into a kiss.

The two ordered their dinner and talked the whole evening. When they left the restaurant, Lawrence lead Merlin to the park. They stood looking over the small little bridge that crossed the creek. It was old and wooden, but the two didn't care as they were happy just being with each other.

Lawrence looked over at Merlin, who was staring up at the night sky. "Would you want to move in together?" He asked softly.

"What?" Merlin asked, "Really? But we have only been together a month….isn't that kind of going fast?"

"Yes, it is moving fast, but I haven't been more sure of anything, Merlin." Lawrence said, cupping Merlin's face in his hands.

Merlin smiled,"Okay, I'll move in with you."

"We can go look for some apartments later this week, Okay?" Lawrence asked.

"Perfect," whispered Merlin.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another day at the recording studio, Merlin was walking down the halls with a smile on his face. Not only did he write a new song, but he was also moving in with Lawrence. Life couldn't get any better.

"Hello love." Lawrence said, he turned around and grabbed Merlin by the waist and spun him around before giving him a kiss. The others in the sound booth just smiled at the happy couple.

"Well, hello." Merlin said, once he caught his breath and was put down. "I have a new song."

"Well let me see it then." Lawrence grabbed the sheet music out of Merlin's hand.

"Get in there, this song is awesome and I want it recorded as soon as possible!" Lawrence exclaimed after reading it, pushing Merlin into the booth.

Merlin put on his headphones and started to sing:

 _All my life they let me know_

 _How far I would not go_

 _But inside the beast still grows waiting_

 _Chewing through the ropes_

 _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go._

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Could you come and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am._

 _I will hide myself below_

 _I'll be what you wanted_

 _Kept inside I won't let go_

 _'Till I burn beyond control_

 _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go._

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

 _Make me fall. Make me bleed._

 _Go ahead and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am._

 _Never enough_

 _(Who I am is not good enough)_

 _Never enough_

 _(Who I am)_

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Could you come and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am._

As the song ended, Lawrence's friend, Tom Jones, looked over at Lawrence and smiled.

"Hmm, He's actually really good." Tom said, " _He'll make them a shit ton of money that's for sure."_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin and Lawrence went looking around for apartments later that week. They hadn't found anything yet, but they hadn't given up.

This was the fourth apartment they looked at. The realtor unlocked to door and gestured for the two to go in first. There was hardwood flooring all throughout the apartment. A door way was off to the left when they walked in, It lead to the small kitchen. In the kitchen, there was a bar that looked into the living room. It was very nice for a small apartment. Off of the living room, there were two bedrooms and bathrooms. The master bedroom had a bathroom attached to it with a small closet. The other bedroom was down the hall with the bathroom not far from it.

"Lawrence….This is amazing."Merlin gasped.

"Let's get it. I like it, You like it..so why not?" Lawrence said, Merlin nodded his head still in awe about the apartment."We'll take it."

NOTE: Thank you for all of the reviews. The song that was used was _Carnivore by Starset_ , it's an amazing song. Hope to see you all in the next chapter.

-Jade


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this chapter contains some more smut than what I have previously written, and I just wanted to let you know. If you don't like it, then feel free to skip over it. I will mark where that part begins so that whoever wants to will be able to skip it. Please don't be too harsh about it while reviewing, because it is my first time writing anything like this. Thank you guys.

Moving day. That means boxes, boxes, and more boxes. Merlin had never seen so many boxes before. Who knew that one person could have so much shit.

"Where do you want these boxes, darling?" Lawrence asked, carrying in two huge boxes labeled 'Merlin's things.'

"Um, Just lay them down anywhere. I'm still trying to find my favorite mug." Merlin stated, looking through a box in the kitchen.

"Why don't you just use one of mine?" asked Lawrence, "I know it's not the same, but it'll hold your tea until you find yours."

Merlin sighed,walking over to the cabinet,"Alright."

Lawrence smiled and walked back out to get more boxes from the moving truck. Just as he walked out, Merlin's mother walked into the kitchen. Hunith was wearing a spring dress with big red flowers with hints of blue all over.

"Hi, mother." Merlin said, turning around with his cup in hand.

"You're not going to offer a cup to your mom?" Hunith smiled, Merlin turned around to grab a cup and fill it.

"Did you come to help us unpack? Because I could really use it." Merlin pouted, using his puppy dog eyes like he used to when he was little.

"You should know that pouting doesn't work on me." She said.

"No, but it works on me." Said a deep voice. They both turned around and Merlin's father, Balinor, was standing in the doorway with a box.

"Dad! I thought you were out of town." Merlin jumped out of his chair and hugged his father.

"I was, but I thought helping my only son move was more important." Balinor said.

Merlin and his parents sat and drank tea for a while, and then started to unpack. It looked like a tornado had gone through the apartment. Clothes, boxes, and other miscellaneous things were scattered all over the apartment. Merlin and Lawrence were trying to find places to put things, but they were running out of room.

********Start

Later that night, Merlin was standing staring out the apartment window. All of his things were now shoved in different spaces throughout the apartment, and the mess was gone. Lawrence came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He started kissing Merlin's neck. Lawrence turned Merlin around to face him. Merlin reached up to kiss his lips, and his hands went down to Lawrence's belt.

He knelt down, Merlin's face right by Lawrence's croch. Lawrence unbuckled his belt and pants. Merlin reached for Lawrence's dick. It was hard under his touch. Merlin leaned forward and slowly started sucking and moving back and forth. Lawrence groaned, looking down at Merlin's head bobbing. Merlin's sucking became harder, and before Lawrence knew it he was coming down Merlin's throat. Merlin pulled off and came back up to kiss Lawrence.

********End

"Wow." Lawrence said breathless.

"Was it that good, that you can only say one word?" Merlin chuckled.

"That was amazing." Lawrence whispered in Merlin's ear.

The two of them made out on the couch, and then later fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was sitting at the coffee shop waiting for Arthur to show up. Arthur was running late, so Merlin went on and ordered for the both of them. He had an idea for a new song, but he was having trouble, and Arthur had promised to help him with his writing.

"Sorry, I am late." Merlin turned around and saw Arthur standing there.

"It's fine. Have a seat." Merlin smiled. They got their coffee and sandwiches, and started to talk about what the song was about and where to start.

"What if you changed it to 'And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.'?" Arthur suggested.

"That sounds like a good line." Merlin smiled,"I like it."

The two of them worked on their song for a little over an hour. When it was finally finished, Merlin started to sing it quietly.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do and nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

"Thank you so much." Merlin exclaimed,"I have been working on this for ages and couldn't think of what to write."

"It's no problem. If you need me I am here." Arthur said.

"I can't wait to record it. It'll be a hit. I just know it will." Merlin said happily.

"Everyone loves your music, Merls." Arthur whispered. He leaned closer to Merlin. They were close, too close for friends to be. Arthur leaned in even more. His lips brushed against Merlin's.

"What are you doing!" Merlin screamed, backing away from Arthur.

"I-I am sorry." Arthur said sadly, looking away from Merlin,"I don't know why I did that."

"Well, neither do I. I have a boyfriend, Arthur. You can't just go around kissing me." Merlin stated, extremely pissed off at Arthur.

"It's not like I wanted to kiss you!" Arthur yelled, obviously in denial about his feelings.

"Yeah, right!" Merlin said, sarcasm clearly in his voice, "You're the one that started it. You're the one that kissed me, so it's clear that you wanted to."

"Ugh, No I -" Arthur started.

"Yes, You did!" Merlin interrupted. Arthur looked extremely pissed off, and Merlin felt bad for arguing with him.

"Arthur, I-" Merlin started, but Arthur had already started to walk away, _"Damn, I fucked up bad….."_ Merlin thought.

Merlin decided to let Arthur and himself sort out things, and then try talking to him later. He knew that things were starting to become difficult.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin got back to the apartment, and Lawrence could tell that something was bothering him. He went over to Merlin and wrapped him in a hug.

"What's going on, Merlin?" Lawrence asked.

"Arthur and I got in a fight." Merlin started," I'm worried that I'll lose my best friend."

"Oh, Merlin. It'll be okay I promise." Lawrence said, giving Merlin a hug and kiss.

"How about I distract you?" Lawrence suggested, kneeling down.

*********Start

Merlin smiled down at Lawrence. Lawrence took his time undoing Merlin's pants. By the time Lawrence grabbed his dick, Merlin was already hard as can be. Lawrence quickly sucked hard on Merlin's dick. Merlin let out a low moan. He was close to coming, and grabbed Lawrence's hair in an effort to get Lawrence to go faster. Merlin closed his eyes right before coming, because of all the pleasure.

*******End

"You're the most wonderful person in the world, Merlin." Lawrence said.

A/N: The song that is mentioned is _You and Me by Lifehouse._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Soooo I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter. Well, here it is…. Sorry for being such a slowpoke in updating. I am always such a busy bee and hardly have time to write. Please forgive me!

The light was barely shining through the closed curtains in the room. It was peaceful, and seemed like no one could disturb it. Then Morgana Pendragon walked in, and it became not so peaceful.

"What the fuck is going on?" Morgana screamed as she slammed the door open.

The two laying in bed shifted, but never got up. So, Morgana stomped over to the side of the bed and ripped off the covers. What she didn't expect was for the two to be laying there buttnaked.

"Hey, What are you doing?" asked a young girl's voice.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked balling her fists down at her sides.

"The name is Ashley Smith." she mumbled as she laid back down to go back to sleep.

"Hey, wake up! You can't stay here." Morgana yelled.

"She can do whatever she wants. I invited her." the male voice said.

"Arthur put the blankets back over you." Morgana said blushing a bright shade of red.

"Why you're the one to walk in here and pull them off?" Arthur asked.

"Just put them on and make her leave. I really need to have a talk with you." Morgana replied sternly.

"Fine." Arthur said as Morgana walked out of the room.

Arthur looked at the girl, and before he got a chance to say something, she left slamming the door closed.

' _Why is everyone slamming my door?'_ Arthur thought as he brought his hands up to rub down his face.

"Okay, so who the hell was that and why were you both naked in bed?" Morgana asked walking in.

"Well, what do two people usually do naked in bed together?" Arthur asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god!" Morgana exclaimed, "You had sex with her? What about Merlin? I thought you had a thing with him? Aren't you gay? If you're gay then why are you fucking her? Wh-"

"That's enough!" Arthur yelled, cutting Morgana off in the process, "I'm bisexual to start off with. Merlin has his fucking boyfriend, and I'm just the best friend that fucked everything up."

Arthur was pretty close to tears; he had never meant to kiss Merlin that day, but it happened and he can't change the past. Morgana came over to try and comfort her brother, but he just pushed her away and locked himself in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin and Lawrence were laying in bed (what's up with everyone laying in bed good god?) cuddling. Merlin's head was on Lawrence's shoulder, and Lawrence's arms were wrapped around Merlin's body. The two were laying peacefully in their new home. They had now been in their home for almost two weeks. The couple couldn't have been more happy.

They both went into work together; Merlin writing and singing more songs, Lawrence producing his songs. Everyone thought that it was almost unhealthy for them to be together so much, but they didn't seem to mind each other's company.

Today was just like any other day, or so they thought. It started off relatively normal. They both went to work and everything was good, until (the fire nation attacked) lunch. Merlin was waiting for Lawrence to show up so that they could eat together, but the tall black haired man didn't show up. Merlin waited and waited but there was no sign of Lawrence anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lawrence was walking down the hall. He stopped and looked around, then rushed into the room on the right. It was another recording room. There was a short skinny man named Brad leaning against the sound board.

"I thought you were never going to show up." Brad said walking over slowly to give Lawrence a hug.

"Well, you know I couldn't exactly leave." Lawrence replied reciprocating the hug.

"I know. You should have just left though. It's not like his music is going to get anywhere." Brad shrugged. Lawrence backed away.

"Don't say that about him." Lawrence said angrily, "I don't know why I came to see you. All you do is bad mouth my boyfriend."

"Oh please," Brad started giving Lawrence a seductive look, "We both know what you wanted."

With that, Lawrence marched out of the room and went outside. Before he knew it, Lawrence was half way home, and realized that Merlin was probably looking for him. He kept walking though. Merlin soon became the last thought in his mind as Lawrence entered the nearby bar. He ordered one fireball whiskey, and then two , and then three, and it just kept going.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lawrence was absolutely drunk off his ass. He was currently dancing on the table singing along with the music. Right now he was singing ' _I'm too Sexy for My Shirt'_ while trying to take his shirt off. This was at 3 p.m. At 5 p.m., he was nursing another drink. At 7 p.m., Arthur walked through the door and Lawrence sauntered over to him. At 7:05, Lawrence was punching Arthur to a pulp.

"Why *punch* the fuck*punch* did you*punch* kiss Merlin?" Lawrence yelled sitting on top of Arthur.

"Get off me you crazy lunatic!" Arthur screamed back trying to throw Lawrence off his body.

The security guard showed up with back up to pry the two men off each other. Arthur was taken to the hospital for all of the punches to his face, and Lawrence was kicked out of the club for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur opened his eyes and all he could see was white. He had dozed off while waiting for the doctor. There was a nurse that had just walked in and was checking his vitals.

"Oh, Mr. Pendragon. You're awake. I'll go get the doctor." The nurse hurried out to go find said doctor.

The doctor walked in and Arthur was still staring at the ceiling.

"Well, how do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Just fine. Now can I go home?" Arthur asked already trying to get up and leave the bed.

"Not just yet. I'm going to need to do some scans on your head to check for any injuries. That fellow got you pretty good. Was it provoked?" The doctor asked.

"No." Arthur replied quietly thinking back on what had happened.

The doctor kept Arthur overnight to keep an eye on his head. Later that night, Morgana, Uther, and Ygraine had come to keep him company. The family played different card games ,watched movies, and got a couple hours of sleep. This was the most fun Arthur had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: That's right two chapters in one week! I guess you could say it is an I'm sorry present. Please forgive me for not updating for a long time….I didn't mean to! Anyway here's the next chapter. Also there's some sexual scenes, but if you don't want to read it go ahead and skip over it. I had a lot of problems uploading this chapter. I am so sorry for all of the confusion. Also, Thank you to mersan123 for pointing out the mistake!

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

This was the sound of a desk repeatedly hitting the wall. Everyone in the office, and probably everyone in the whole building, could hear it. This noise was coming from the office of Arthur Pendragon, and this noise had been coming from there for hours now.

This wasn't the first time the employees heard this, no this happened about three times a week.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was standing at the edge of his desk. His pants down far enough so that he could fuck the young girl, Ashely. Her legs were wrapped around Arthur's waist, and her heels digging into Arthur's back. Ashley's dress was pushed all the way up to her neck, and her long hair cascaded over her boobs.

"Aaarrthuuurr" the girl's voice moaned.

Arthur was inside his office pounding away his worries into the young beautiful girl.

"God, Ashley.. You're. So. Tight." Arthur moaned back.

Arthur's dick slid in and out with a sense of urgency. His dick was slick from all of the juices flowing from Ashley.

XXXXXXXXXX

The office became silent as Uther walked in through the double doors.

"Why is everyone so silent?" Uther asked looking around at all of his employees.

Someone pointed over to Arthur's office door. That's when Uther noticed the noise coming from his son's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

"UGH. Do that again!" Ashley practically screamed.

Arthur pushed in as far as he could, which caused the desk to let out a loud creaking sound. The sound of his balls hitting Ashley echoed in the small office.

Arthur gave one last big thrust into Ashley's tight heat and came deep with all of his might and moaned deeply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uther's hand was on the knob of the door, but then he let go once he realized what exactly those sounds were.

His son was having sex...

Uther turned around and saw the whole office staring at him.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!" Uther yelled. He moved swiftly through the office to get to his desk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley quickly readjusted her dress and started to leave. She opened the door and everyone looked up. Without making any eye contact, she headed for the door.

Uther came walking out from his office right as she left the building. He went over to Arthur's office and slammed the door open.

"What do you think you're doing with that girl?" Uther demanded.

"Well, we just finished a magnificent round of sex." Arthur explained. Uther looked like he was about to murder his son.

"You can't bring girls here anymore, and don't even think about bringing them home either," Uther said "And yes, Morgana told me about the little episode that happened a month ago. Arthur, you really need to get your life together, because this is just fucking pathetic."

Arthur continued to stare down at his desk. His father wasn't the boss of him...Well technically yes he was but anyway.

"Then I'll get my own place." Arthur replied. Uther being fed up with his son, walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lawrence looked up from his plate to notice Merlin staring at him. He had been staring at him like that for weeks. It was like Merlin knew something was wrong.

"What?" Lawrence asked harshly.

"Nothing." Merlin replied looking back down at his plate.

"No, something is wrong. You keep giving me weird looks. And don't think that I haven't noticed, because it's pretty obvious." Lawrence said.

"Just ever since you came home that one night you haven't been acting the same. What happened?" Merlin asked.

"None of your business." Lawrence said picking up his plate and putting it in the sink, "I'm going to the studio really quick. Don't wait up for me."

The door slammed shut and Merlin was left sitting at the table all alone. This has been happening a lot recently. Lawrence would make up some excuse to leave, and would be gone all night. When Lawrence would finally get home Merlin was dead to the world and didn't even notice. Merlin couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong. Just weeks ago they were as happy as can be. If only Arthur was there to help him get through it, but they hadn't spoken since their fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lawrence unlocked the door and let himself into the studio. There was a man leaning against the soundboard.

"Almost didn't think you would show up." The man said, "Especially after lunch the other day."

"I didn't mean it, Brad." Lawrence said stepping closer to Brad.

Brad grabbed Lawrence's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. With his other hand he started to unbutton Lawrence's shirt.

"Eh, no." Lawrence said pulling away and buttoning up his shirt.

"Again?!" Brad yelled outraged pushing Lawrence away from him, "How about you call me when you get your head out of your ass!"

Lawrence sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. _'What the fuck?'_ Lawrence thought. Nothing is going right anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley was walking down the street. She was trying to remember which house she had went to when she follow Arthur home that night over a month ago.

' _That one has too many flowers. That one doesn't have any brick. That one-'_ Ashley thought about every single house. She was looking for a large house. Well, large house put it lightly. This was a fucking mansion. There was siding, dark green siding with a little bit of brick around the bottom of the house. The roof came to points in the middle and on the side. There were huge windows looking into different rooms around the house. It was a magnificent house, and everyone wished that they lived there.

Ashley rounded the corner and came face to face with said house. The outside lights were on and it gave it the look that it was glowing. She walked quickly to the door and went to ring the doorbell, but the door started to open before she got a chance to. Arthur stood there with a box in his hands staring at her.

"Ashley, What are you doing here?" Arthur asked looking very much confused.

"I'm pregnant." She said not wasting anytime and getting straight to the point.

"What the fuck…." Arthur said dropping the box.


	11. Chapter 11

_Before:_

 _Ashley rounded the corner and came face to face with said house. The outside lights were on and it gave it the look that it was glowing. She walked quickly to the door and went to ring the doorbell, but the door started to open before she got a chance to. Arthur stood there with a box in his hands staring at her._

" _Ashley, What are you doing here?" Arthur asked looking very much confused._

" _I'm pregnant." She said not wasting anytime and getting straight to the point._

" _What the fuck…." Arthur said dropping the box._

Now:

Arthur was in his new apartment that he bought quickly after the fiasco with his father. It was time for him to move out. Mostly so that he and Ashley could keep having sex whenever without doing it at his parent's house or at work. The apartment wasn't overly huge but it also wasn't a small either. Right as you walked through the door, the kitchen was off to your left. It had a bar with chairs for a place to eat and then it opened into the living room where Arthur had a huge flat screen television and a nice comfy couch, and there was a balcony off of the living room overlooking the city. Although at the moment it seemed pretty bare due to the fact that everything was still in , off to the right there was a little hallway that led to Arthur's bedroom and then a bathroom. For Arthur this was just perfect...well it was until he found out about the baby, and now it seems like it's going to be too cramped.

Arthur was sitting on his bed contemplating life….just kidding...he was really contemplating what to do about Ashley and the baby. He hadn't talked or even seen Ashley since that day. After she had shown up at his house and told him the news, Arthur had quickly called his sister in a panic. He couldn't believe that this had happened. Morgana rushed home and her and Arthur sat down and talked for a very long time.

This wasn't what Arthur wanted, and it certainly wasn't how he envisioned his life. He was supposed to be a famous photographer, and live in a huge house with Merlin as his boyfriend. They would have lived happily ever after, but no Merlin is with Lawrence, Arthur is stuck in an apartment, and he isn't famous. Looks like nothing is going to go right for him.

" _I guess it is time to come to terms with it.." Arthur thought, "I'm going to become a dad.."_

Arthur laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling just thinking the whole night.

" _I wish things were back to normal." Arthur thought._

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin and Lawrence had decided to go to the park, instead of work, since it was such a sunny day. They both needed to destress from all the pressure of work. This was the perfect way to do it.

"This is nice," Merlin said as he rested his head on Lawrence's shoulder.

"Agreed," Lawrence's tone was cold. Merlin decided to ignore it and just enjoy the moment. This too shall pass, right?

"Say, why don't we get something to eat?" Merlin chirped like a little bird.

"No, I'm fine. You can go get something though." Lawrence replied lying back on the blanket.

Merlin had thought that Lawrence's attitude would change but it obviously didn't. He didn't know why his boyfriend had started acting like this all of a sudden. Did Merlin do something wrong? Should he confront Lawrence about it?

Merlin lifted his head and look at Lawrence's face. Merlin's mouth open and closed like he was a fish out of water, but no words ever came out.

"I said you could go get something." Lawrence said looking at Merlin. That's when it all came out. It was sort of like word vomit. Everything just blended together.

"IstheresomethingIdidwrong?" Merlin mumbled, eyes going wide and what just spilled out.

"Uh what was that?" Lawrence asked looking closer at Merlin.

"I said 'Is there something I did wrong?' because lately you've been acting like I'm the worst person on the planet and have been avoiding me and leaving every chance you get and -" Merlin was cut off by Lawrence putting a finger over his mouth.

"Look I'm sorry if I've seemed distant and angry. It's just work has really got to me and there's a lot going on. I don't want to bother you with everything. I swear it's not you, It's me." Lawrence explained cupping Merlin's face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over Merlin's cheekbones and brought it close to his face and gave Merlin a light kiss.

" _Everything will go back to normal now, right?"_ Merlin thought.

Lawrence and Merlin seemed to be happier the rest of the day. Their relationship was finally headed in the right direction. Lawrence was less cold with him and actually held Merlin all night long. This is what Merlin had missed. Well that, and sex but the sex could wait. He didn't want to rush things. For now he was happy sleeping in Lawrence's arms.

Merlin opened his eyes to see the morning sun shining in. He rolled over and felt for Lawrence but he wasn't in bed with him. Merlin sat up and looked around the room, but Lawrence was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to rise up in Merlin's chest, but it went away as soon as Lawrence walked through the bedroom door with a tray full of breakfast.

"Here you go!" Lawrence sang cheerfully, "Breakfast for the lovely Merlin."

Merlin smiled and accepted the plate of food from his boyfriend.

"This is amazing, Lawrence. You are such a good cook!" Merlin exclaimed.

Lawrence smiled and looked at his boyfriend lovingly. He pulled Merlin over onto his chest and the two men stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

" _This is the way it should always be."_ Merlin thought before closing his eyes and enjoying the bliss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was buried so deep in his work that he didn't notice when someone was standing at his door. Said person walked up to Arthur's desk and pulled the papers out of his hands.

"How do you want me?" Ashley whispered in Arthur's ear as she started throwing stuff off the desk.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here." Arthur said furiously.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Ashley said seductively.

Arthur got up and started to walk out the door to get security when a tall man walked by. The man had passed Arthur's office but then turned back around and looked Ashley sitting on the desk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The man yelled at her.

"None of your business." Ashley replied calmly.

Arthur looked between the two and then asked, "Who are you?"

The man sized up Arthur and then replied,"I'm Ashley's Husband."

Arthur's eyes became wide with fear, _"Maybe I'm not the father after all?"_ , he thought to himself.

"I suggest you leave." The man said to Ashley. Ashley got off the desk and headed to the elevator. Arthur soon followed after her. He got in the elevator and then turned to Ashley once the doors were shut.

"So I'm not the father, am I?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure," Ashley said quietly.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?!" Arthur said with panic.

"I mean that it could be anyone. You weren't the only guy I was fucking. There were like 3 other guys. I just thought I could pass it off as yours and then divorce my husband, because as you can see he's an ass." Ashley said on the verge of tears.

"I want a paternity test done." Arthur demanded. Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for ignoring this story. I recently moved away to college and things have been very stressful. Thank you guys for being patient with me! Again, please review.

-Jake


End file.
